All I Ever Wanted
by Clear Eyed Dreamer
Summary: (Sequel to Legacy) A year after Scott Hall’s plan to kill his daughter was botched, Eve is finally ready to move on with Hunter by her side. But one nagging question persists, when’s he coming back to finish the job?
1. Prologue

All I Ever Wanted

Author: Victory Goddess

Summary: (Sequel to Legacy) A year after Scott Hall's plan to kill his daughter was botched, Eve is finally ready to move on with Hunter by her side. But one nagging question persists, when's he coming back to finish the job?

Prologue

She saw the face in the crowd again, that laughing, cruel face, the face of her father, Scott Hall. She felt the metal pipe as it slammed into the back of her head, but this time when she looked up it was her father she saw, not Shawn. Where was Hunter? She thought faintly as the ringing began in her head, that familiar ringing. He was supposed to be here, he always comes and saves me, where is he? She heard her fathers laugh and barely made out him saying, 'Hunter's not coming this time, this time, you're done with.' She felt the pipe again and again as it slammed into her head, the blackness was coming, but not Hunter, damn it, where are you? She yelled out in her head.

Eve Hall sat straight up in bed, sweat pouring down her face and body. Her breathing was coming fast and hard, it had never been that real. Her movement caused the man beside her to wake up and sit up beside her, knowing instinctively that this time it had been worse then the others. Eve pushed her shoulder length golden blonde hair out of her face as she looked at her fiancé, Paul Levesque. She forced herself to take a deep breath, as she tried to get a grip on the time, barely after two in the morning.

"Hunter…" She murmured as he turned on the light beside the hotel bed. She could never get used to calling him Paul and figured she probably never would. "You didn't come." It barely came out in a whisper.

"I didn't come?" He repeated, worry evident in his eyes, she never reacted this way after her dreams, she had gotten too used to how frequently they came.

Eve hated to see him worry about her, but knew there was nothing she could do about it, he was always worrying about her. "You didn't come to save me. And Shawn didn't swing the pipe, dad did and he spoke, he never speaks in the dreams, he's always just there, always just the spectator." She hurried on. "He said you weren't coming this time, that this time I was done with."

"It was just a dream." He told her, stroking a hand down her hair. "For all we know, it could be hormonal induced."

Eve shot him a dirty look. "Hormonal induced my ass, Levesque." She managed to look better in those few seconds and her voice was stronger.

Hunter smirked inwardly, insult her and she jumps back to normal, that was only one of the things he admired of her, her willingness to defend herself no matter what.

"You can't just blame everything on my pregnancy you know." Eve huffed and laid a hand on her already swelling stomach.

"Ok, so maybe it was induced by your craving for a pickle, swiss cheese and banana sandwich last night." He suggested and laughed when she hit him on the arm.

"That's just a round-a-bout way of blaming it on my pregnancy." She stated and sighed. "Maybe it was just an effect of something I ate." She said, more for his benefit then hers and it seemed to satisfy him for the moment.

"Sleep?" He asked her, kissing her forehead.

"Sleep." She agreed and laid down beside her husband to be, snuggling close to him. He would never understand her need for a feel of protection right now especially with her baby inside her as she waited for the downfall of everything she ever wanted and the return of Scott Hall.


	2. Chapter 1

All I Ever Wanted

Author: Victory Goddess

Chapter 1

"If you want my future, forget my past, if you want to get with me, better make it fast, now don't go wasting my precious time, get your act together, we could be just fine."

"Eve?" The single word was enough for Eve Hall to hear the annoyance in Hunter's voice.

She turned her head around with a smile on her face. "Yes?" She sat on an expensive black leather sofa with an X-Box controller in her hands.

"Spice Girls?" He asked, walking into the living room of the Connecticut based home he shared with Eve and their unborn child. He had stood in the doorway for the last minute watching his soon-to-be wife sitting there playing the infernal WWE Raw video game and singing along quietly to the cheery music. He wasn't going to lie and say that it didn't make him a little less worried about her, she seemed to be in better spirits then earlier from her rude awakening much earlier that morning.

Eve shrugged. "I could play something moody if you want, but I'm sure the baby would probably enjoy this more." She absently laid a hand on her stomach.

"But Spice Girls?" Hunter frowned as he sat down beside her, draping an arm over the back of the couch and playing with the ends of her hair.

"Don't pick on my music, Hunter." Eve huffed, turning back to her game, un-pausing it and continuing to kick Trish Stratus's ass in a cage match.

"Mood swing." Hunter muttered.

"Mood swing my ass." She stated. "My mood is more then stable and you can go shove your head up your ass if you continue to think otherwise."

He raised an eyebrow in amusement. "I love you." He told her and kissed her cheek.

Eve pushed him away, focused completely on her current task, which including ramming Trish's head against the steel wall of the cell. "Mess me up and you'll pay big time, Hunter."

The phone rang and Eve froze.

Hunter stroked a hand down her hair before getting up to answer it, walking into the hallway to answer on the cordless phone.

Eve won her match and exited the screen. She laid the controller down and turned sideways on the couch so she could watch Hunter, faintly concerned that he stood there talking instead of coming back in with her. He had a hand leaning against the wall and his face was completely concentrated. Eve felt a chill creep up her spine as Hunter hung up the phone.

He took a second before looking over at her and holding her eyes in his for a moment. He walked over to her and she stood up to face him.

"What is it?" She asked quietly, noting the look of worry on his face.

Hunter ran his hands down her arms and took her hands in his. "That was Kevin."

"Nash?" Eve asked, already knowing the answer before he nodded. "It's about my father, isn't it?"

"I don't know." He shook his head. "He's coming here, he said he has something to tell us."

"But it's not good news, it's not just a joy visit to friends he hasn't seen in over a year to tell us all kinds of new stuff in his life." She bit her bottom lip and leaned her forehead against Hunter's chest. "God, Hunter, everything was going good, everything was perfect."

He wrapped his arms around her waist, gently laying his chin on her head. "I know, and it's going to stay that way, nothing is going to hurt what we have. I'll make sure whatever needs to be done to prevent Scott getting near us is done. Don't worry baby, he's not getting near you or our child."

Kevin Nash walked through the front hallway with Hunter beside him less then two hours later. They stopped at the doorway to the living room where Eve was sitting on the couch, her legs pulled up under her as she looked at the television screen. Hunter knew she was too far gone inside her own head to be paying any attention to what was flickering by on the screen.

"She's pale." Kevin said quietly, studying Eve. "Is she healthy?"

"Perfectly." Hunter told him.

"And the baby?"

"Couldn't be better." He stated. "She's sick in her own head though, I hate to say that, but she's been making herself physically ill over the last year through her own head." He frowned. "I worry about her."

"I'd say you have reason, Eve was always inside her own head, always thought too much." Kevin nodded, remembering. "But I always liked the girl."

"And you know you're being here isn't helping her any." Hunter looked up at him accusingly. "So you better damn well have good reason to be here."

"I do." He glanced at Eve before looking back at Hunter. "Is she…should she hear what I have to say?"

"Does she have reason to hear what you have to say?" Hunter asked and Kevin nodded. "Then she's going to hear." He led the way into their living room and sat down beside Eve. Kevin took a seat in a chair across from them and shuddered when Eve finally looked at him, he hated the lack of trust he saw in her eyes.

"Kevin." She said quietly, taking the television controller and clicking it off. "I know you two had a little conference over there, deciding to let me in on the little secret now?"

"I haven't told him anything yet, Eve." Kevin stated. "I thought you should be the first to hear this."

"Hear what?" Eve asked, watching him intensely.

Kevin took a deep breath. "Scott called me last night." He noted how her eyes got darker and how Hunter laid a hand over hers. "He's making his presence known in wrestling again, he thinks everything that happened has all blown over now." He paused for a second. "And he's blackmailing people into doing his bidding again, he tried with me last night."

"And?" Eve asked coldly.

"And I refused him, he got upset and told me that I'll regret that decision." Kevin looked from one to the other. "He's coming back to America."

"And he's coming back for me." Eve added quietly.


	3. Chapter 2

All I Ever Wanted

Chapter 2

He's back. That thought went through Eve's head over and over again, he's back. Two simple words that could hold her future in peril, two simple words that meant so much more. Eve shivered as she leaned back on her bed, half-listening to the muffled sounds coming from the living room downstairs where Triple H and Kevin Nash still sat talking. She couldn't bear to be around Kevin right then, she couldn't even bear to be around Hunter and he meant everything to her, she had to be by herself, like she had always been, she had to think this through. There couldn't be any mistakes this time, there couldn't be even that small window of opportunity for her father this time, there was too much at stake, too much to lose. As Eve laid an unsteady hand on her stomach she made a quiet promise to the child inside of her that Scott wouldn't get to the child, that it would be safe and that they'd make sure of it.

She got to her feet and looked around the bedroom that she shared with her fiancé, at everything that was inside that room. None of it looked familiar to her, nothing looked like it belonged. A light pounding started in her head as she headed for the door. Eve leaned on the doorframe for a second, laying her head in her hand. She couldn't remember anything, where was all her memory? A slight feeling of panic started in her stomach which she tried to suppress, she needed a clear mind, but for what?

Eve kept a hand on the wall as she walked down the hallway, heading for the stairs at the end. She heard the voices downstairs, heard a laugh that sounded slightly familiar to her, but who did it belong to? She took the stairs slowly, aware that the pounding in her head was getting louder, why did the pounding even feel familiar? At the bottom she glanced into the room to her right where the two men sat before glancing to her left. Eve's heart stopped for a minute before she let out a shriek of terror.

Hunter jumped to his feet the moment he heard her scream, he had listened to her feet hit the stairs as she walked downstairs slowly, that alone had worried him. Kevin wasn't far behind as Hunter rushed to Eve's side, where she stood frozen, eyes wide and skin pale. "What is it, love?" He asked quietly as she looked right at him. "What's wrong?" He reached out a hand to touch her but she backed away from him.

Eve looked from one man to the other before resting her eyes on Hunter again. "I know you." She murmured.

"Yes." Hunter replied.

She looked at Kevin. "And you, but I don't trust you."

Kevin nodded, hurt joined worry in his eyes. "No, you don't."

Eve looked again at Hunter and her eyes seemed to clear a little as recognition hit her. "Hunter." She said quietly before going to him and wrapping herself in his embrace, tears coming in her eyes. "I saw him but I didn't, he was here but he wasn't."

"You saw him?" Hunter asked.

"But I didn't." She took a deep breath and raised a hand to her temple. "I need to sit."

"Yeah." Hunter agreed, taking her hand and leading her to the couch, sitting down beside her as Kevin again sat across from them like earlier. "What happened?"

"I don't know." Eve told him, looking into his eyes. "I was upstairs thinking about Scott, but then I couldn't recognise anything in the room, I didn't remember it, I couldn't even remember where I was. I started downstairs and I heard you guys and your voice sounded hardly familiar. There was this pounding in my head and it was getting louder as I went and I still couldn't remember anything, all I knew was that I had to be careful of someone. When I reached the ground I looked in the dining room and I saw my father standing there grinning, but he wasn't there, I could see through him." She took another deep breath. "Then you guys came and I couldn't recognise you at all, it's scary, I couldn't remember anything but the fear that I associate with my father."

"Are you alright now?" Hunter asked her, taking her hands in his.

Eve nodded. "I think so, but it was all so weird, one moment I was there, then the next I wasn't."

"If it happens again, that time that you're out of it could be a direct target for Scott." Kevin piped up.

Eve turned her eyes to him. "I know." She said quietly. "But he can't find out that this happened even once."

"No one here is going to tell him." Hunter told her quietly, bringing her gaze back to him. "And we're not going to let that happen again."


End file.
